Los tragos amargos saben mejor en compañía oneshot Castiel x Natahiel
by Akayashini
Summary: A veses la amargura une a las personas "los tragos amargos saben mejor en compañía" aunque sea una tan extraña


hola soy nueva aquí :3 y les traigo una historia que escribí, también la publique en amor yaoi XD

La vida es una mierda y por si fuera poco, a cualquier oportunidad te lo restriega en la cara…y el en un intento inútil de deshacerse de ese sentimiento salió a caminar en la oscuridad de la noche tratando de distraerse con algo.

Y ahí estaba el, en medio del parque, observando a un bulto maltrecho, lleno de moretones y cortadas, y por un instante pensó en el idiota del delegado y en un pensamiento fugas, viendo la cabellera rubia del sujeto frente a él, pensó que sería interesante que ese fuera Nathaniel, para poder burlarse de él, y una sonrisa sardona cruzo su rostro, pero no duro mucho y enseguida la sonrisa desapareció y se arrepintió de aquel pensamiento tan extraño en el momento en el que el sujeto levanto su rostro y descubrió que efectivamente era Nathaniel.

Y ahí estaba el, sin saber que hacer o siquiera si debía salir corriendo y hacer de cuenta que no vio nada.

Nathaniel se levantó con torpeza y dificultad, era notorio que era doloroso y sumamente difícil mantenerse en pie, sus piernas templaban y respiraba con dificultad, y a paso torpemente doloroso camino hacia el frente hasta que paso al lado de Castiel sin emitir sonido alguno.

Castiel quiso detenerlo pero no se atrevió a tomar esa mano que rozo la suya, ¿Qué le diría? Y ¿Por qué quería hacerlo?, se dijo a si mismo que solo era solidaridad, pues si algo le pasaba no había con quien pelear y Nathaniel se hubiera marchado de no ser que cayo inconsciente a unos cuantos pasos después.

Castiel tallaba con gentileza, más de la que nunca había mostrado, la espalda dolorosamente marcada del delegado, nadie decía nada, no era necesario, el sabia, o sospechaba que había pasado, así como sabía que él no querría que lo interrogaran, como siempre, su rostro era el único que quedaba intacto…

-crees –dijo Nathaniel al fin rompiendo el silencio –que no debería haber nacido –dijo de forma monótona y casual como si hablase del clima o algo trivial –todos estarían mejor…todo sería mejor… -Castiel no veía su rostro pero lo sospechaba esos ojos sin vida que algunas veces había visto disimular se encontraban ahí presentes con esas palabras.

En ese momento, con esas palabras tan fríamente dichas, una punzada de dolor atravesó su pecho, ¿Por qué le afectaba? ¿Por qué le preocupaba? Si solo era el idiota de Nathaniel, no era siquiera su amigo…pero…aun así le dolía verlo así. Odiaba a ese Nathaniel tan pesimista, tan vacío, tan vulnerable, deseaba estrecharlo entre sus brazos y reconfortarlo, deseaba ser un apoyo para ese que era su enemigo…y antes de darse cuanta…antes de siquiera pensarlo se encontró a si mismo abrazando por la espalda su piel fría y dolorosa, mojando su ropa, pero no le importaba.

Durante un rato nadie dijo palabras, no eran necesarias.

Entonces sucedió…lo que nunca imagino…sintió los brazos de su contrario tomar los sujos, estrechándolos contra si mientras templaba incontrolablemente, sentía las lágrimas caer en sus brazos y en repuesta los estrecho más, era una necesidad, que había surgido en algún momento, no se podía decir si era amor o deseo…pero sabían que siempre estuvo ahí

"la amargura se disuelve mejor en compañía" aunque sea una tan extraña, amargura con amargura, dolor con dolor, y deseo con deseo.

Los besos no se hicieron esperara, pero no eran duces y tiernos, eran besos salados que derrababa una gran amargura en su boca de ambos.

Pero sin importar cuan amargo fuera, no cesaron…no podían hacerlo…era adictivo y deseado….se descubrió a si mismo llorando tal vez contagiado por el otro…es lo más seguro.

No te engañes Castiel…sabes que no te has contagiado…sabes que sientes algo por el delegado y te duele porque sabes que él no es consciente de lo que hace.

El delegado se encontraba desnudo sobre la cama agitado y sonrojado, su piel blanca se encontrab cubierta de moretones y rasguños…su voz agitada salía mientras las envestidas se aceleraban….pues pronto llegaría el final….

Había pasado un mes desde aquella vez…al otro día había visto al delegado sonreír como si nada, y ahí estaba el….esperando por algo que sabía que no llegaría…algo que sabía era imposible…ellos no se lo permitían

"loa tragos amargos saben mejor en compañía"

Pero su compañero no estaba para el…


End file.
